Hogwarts Express
by Kayzi
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter X-over Challenges
1. Red Riding Hood

**Red Riding Hood**

_**Has been adopted by **_**Barrel of Monkeys**

Little Harry crawled on the grimy wet stone floor as he tried to find any living being that was not loud and foul smelling. He frowned as he found no one in sight, his stomach rumbling in reminder that he had not been given food ever since his Mommy went to sleep suddenly. Speaking of mothers, where was his Mommy?

Harry was sure that the bad man was the reason for Mommy's sudden sleep and the green light that hurt so much but then the bad man went away. Harry was sure that Mommy drove him away. Mommy is really really strong and cool. She even made Daddy and Paddy obey her! No one can defeat Mommy! The Bad Man surely had cheated by putting Mommy.

But then where was Mommy? Or Daddy? Or Paddy or Moony?

As much as he could remember, Harry got put to sleep, was flying, then Santa Man put him to sleep again, then woke up to yelling and slept again. After that, he woke up all alone and crawled off his little basket bed to find someone to find his Mommy and Daddy.

A shrill scream cut through the silence of the night and gaining the attention of the one-year old child. Curious, Harry crawled to the direction where he heard the source of the scream. Probably the person who screamed knew where his Mommy is?

It was a really long way and Harry was getting tired and ready to fall asleep soon but he stubbornly tried to keep himself awake. He had to find his Mommy!

As he turned a corner, a flash of red had immediately caught his attention. He tilted his head curiously. Why was there a person lying on the floor covered in ketchup? Perhaps they had fallen asleep? He turned his observation to the one person standing and perked up brightly.

"Mommy!"

Grell Sutcliff, Shinigami and Will's Pain in the Ass, turned from Jack the Ripper's latest victim to the out of place kid who had called him mother.

And unknowingly the role he will be in the future.

XxXxX

Harry hummed a tune as he perched on the roof watching his the house where his Mommy was working along with Madam Red. He took his clothes after his Mommy. A red sleeveless collared shirt, long red gloves that went past his elbows, red boots, red shorts , red socks, and his favorite, the red hooded cloak that was given to him by his Mommy on his 2nd birthday. Along with Red Cat ears headband and a tail attached on his belt, he looked like a cute red hooded cat boy. His humming stopped as he saw two people arrive in the alley he was watching over. He leaned slightly as he took in the appearance of the two. He tilted his head as he identified them as Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

He smiled slightly as the reason of the appearance came to his mind. So they found out, huh?

He continued to watch as Ciel and Sebastian immediately ran towards the house when the scream came and found Mommy inside. Sadly, Mommy got found out and took off his disguise which Harry preferred more than Mommy's butler disguise. Harry loves Mommy's red hair more.

He silently cheered as Mommy and the Black Butler fight, staying on his perch because Mommy said to stay here and watch. He was watching alright. He frowned as Mommy killed Madam Red, a little sad on that part because Madam Red was always kind to him but he understood that Mommy doesn't like Madam Red anymore. Then the fight continued on.

Harry tensed as the coat of the Black Butler got stuck on Mommy's chainsaw, rendering it ineffective. He was ready to leap and claw his way to the Black Butler when Harry saw his Mommy at disadvantage. He immediately jumped on the unsuspecting Black Butler's back, sharp metal nails digging painfully in and drawing blood, as soon as the Black Butler tried to kill his Mommy with Mommy's chainsaw.

The Black Butler quickly dislodged Harry off his back and in reflex, turned the chainsaw to his assailant. Luckily, a long spear intervened the attack.

The attention shifted to the spear and following it to their owner standing on the roof.

Talking soon followed which Harry tuned out, focused on the man and missing the fact that the man himself had landed on Mommy's head.

Harry took in the Black Hair and Glasses and immediately got one conclusion that came to his mind.

"Daddy!"

William T. Spears, welcome to the Family.

**XxXxX**

_The timeline is really screwed up but well, this is fanfiction._

_-shrugs-_

_This is a Kuroshitsuji X Harry Potter xover._

_Pairings are: WilliamXGrell, HarryX?_

_This is a _**challenge. **

**Note: Please inform me if you want to adopt this plot bunny.**

**Harry: http:/ / silvermelody217 (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Red-Riding-Hood-213783050**

**remove the spaces and (dot)s**


	2. Meow

**Meow**

_**Has been adopted by **_**Ireadtomuch**

"Do I look cute in this, Harry?"

Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Boy, Extraordinaire Wizard, Master of Death, Accidental Time Traveler and pet of Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, turned from his plate of cake to his cute young owner in her cute pink frilly dress.

"You look cute as always, Lizzy-chan" smiling fondly, the cat animangus told his owner "I'm sure Ciel-san would like it"

Elizabeth twirled around with a giggle "You really think so?" she said with a happy smile at the thought of her fiancé. She brightened when he nodded but frowned when she noticed his attire. "Harry, why aren't wearing the clothes I bought for you?" she asked, tears threatening to come out "Don't you like them?"

Harry, total sucker for tears especially for his little lady, scrambled immediately for a reply and kneeling in front of her "Ah! It's not like that!" he said as he wiped the tears of his young owner "You have to remember that no one but you knows about the real me! Don't cry, I really like those clothes!"

"Really?"

Harry nodded "How about I'll wear it when we come back here?"

Elizabeth stopped her crying "You really would?" she asked again and hugged him when he nodded. "Yay!" she released him and walked towards the door "Let's go, Harry!"

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford_,_ daughter of Alexis Leon and Frances Middleford, niece of Vincent Phantomhive and cousin and fiancée of Ciel Phantomhive, conversed with a wizard and walked out of the room holding an Egyptian Mau.

xXxXx

"CIEL!"

"NYAAAA!" _Lizzy help me!_ Harry silently pleaded to his distracted owner as he was suddenly picked up and cuddled with one cat loving, one hell of a butler, demon black butler of the Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis.

_GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME!_

Sadly, Sebastian did not know cat-speak and continued to be oblivious to the scratching and struggling Egyptian Mau, deep in his Cat Paradise Haze.


	3. Red

**RED**

Red. I've always liked Red. Such a lovely color it is. Red has always been there for me. Red took care of me. Red is kind. Red is sweet. I love Red. I wanna be Red. Beautiful Red.

Then Black Man came. Destroyed the house. Red took me and ran. I heard shouting then a sudden silence before the door blasted outwards. I cried, suddenly startled.

Red pleaded and pleaded. Told him to spare me. Then green light. A sickly green light. Red fell down. Red was quiet. Why wasn't Red moving? Why was sweet, kind, beautiful Red still?

I cried, hoping Red would get back up and pick me up like always. She didn't.

Red eyes peered down to me. Those red color. I hate those eyes. He doesn't deserve those beautiful red eyes. I hate him. I hate him. He did something to Red. He was a bad man.

Bad Man has to be punished right? Because he was a bad man. He hurt Red.

Again that green light. That green light that he used to hurt Red.

It hurt. It was very painful. But I wont give up! Red had to be avenged. Bad Man had to be punished.

A scream filled the room. A baby's cry was heard.

Then the house crumbled.

XxXx

"Oh my, Oh my. What a complete job you have done" I said, amused at the human below me. She had caught my attention. Such beautiful red, red hair. "I have been observing you"

It had been years, years since the Black Man with Red eyes killed Lily, my sweet Red. I had found myself in the alley, finding ways to survive. I had changed. My hair had taken a sweet bloody red color, just like my precious Red. My eyes had taken a golden sheen. It was strange but I liked it. Especially when I died. Covered in Red Blood.

Then I became this. Something else. Something more.

"Thanks to you, the death list in this area is filled to the brim. Makes me real busy indeed," I grinned "I can totally understand your feelings. It is only right that women like them should die,"

They were not deserving to live. Women like them is putting shame on my sweet Red. Red who had died for me.

"Like you I also want a child, but I can't have my wish fulfilled since I am a guy" I want to be like Red. Sweet, caring Red. "We actually share the same fate,"

"Allow me to assist you," my sinister grin widened further, showing my sharp teeth.

I am Grell Sutcliff, Shinigami and now butler to one Angelina Durless, Madam Red.

He had been bored.

This was bound to be interesting.

XxXxX

"Madame Red, how disappointing" I frowned as I struck her with my death scythe, her cinematic record flowing along with her dark red blood "I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you"

Such a shame. Such a shame. Why did that woman have to disobey me? Now I got angry and I killed her.

"I helped you create alibis. Just for you, I broke rules of the Death Gods and even helped you kill those women not in the death list. You have disappointed me!" It took a lot of work, ya know! Will's really going to get mad at me~

"You are not fit to wear red," I said as I took her red coat. I liked it as soon as I had worn it. Such beautiful color. "The curtains of this cheap, theater act of your life falls now. Goodbye, Madam!" I said as I walked away. Especially that Sebastian.

Such a cute guy. An elegant, handsome face.

With Red eyes.

Just like that man, I thought amused. It was fun to see his reactions.

Too bad Madam Red had to cut my fun.

Did I mention that I'm on a sugar craving? I get always like this when I am denied candy. Tend to go insane and stuff.

Meh. Madam Red had forbidden me my favorite sweets since I almost destroyed the manor one time. One of the reasons I killed her. No one, I mean absolutely no one. Denied. Me. My. Candy. Period.

And Sebas-chan and the brat made me miss my candy hour! I always eat one after I kill someone. Didn't tell Madam Red of course.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" I heard the emo brat say "Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet! Don't hesistate! Hurry up and finish him!"

"Yes, my lord"

I chucked while internally cursing inside. I want to eat my candy now damn it! Seems like I have no choice. Time to pretend again as a stupid insane super gay Death God. Well, at least maybe I get to kill Sebastian? He would look good covered in red. "I actually wanted to let you off since I lost the momentum…" Candy~ "However, since the two of you want to die so much," Denying me my Candy Hour! "I shall send you to heaven!" Don't know why I didn't say hell. Meh.

"Heaven? I don't have an affinity with that place" Sebas-chan said as he threw a crate at me.

"I'm in a bad mood right now!" I want my candy, damnit! "I wont go easy on you-?"

He aimed at my face. MY FACE! I barely dodged. I like my face. It reminded me like my sweet Red. It helps that its pretty. 3

But how dare he! "You aimed at my face on purpose! You're not human!"

He just smirked. "That's right. I am but a butler"

This was starting to get annoying. And I think he is having a shota fetish when he starts talking about his master.

Oh well, I'll just kill them and be together with my candy.

We're fighting again. Sigh

"A demon and a Death God! Apparently, we are unable to reach a mutual understanding. If the job of the death god is to recover all the souls of the dead… the demons can be likened to the _pests_ that snatch these souls away for the sake of devouring them!" I jumped high "No matter how much love I put it in, it wont beat fruit… it's like… The Tragic Love Story of Romeo and Juiliet!" See what happens when I get without candy? I start spouting weird things.

But his face! Bwahahaha! You should have seen the look on his face!

Unfortunately, it seems that he recovered fast. Now I am spouting things like Shakespeare, Little Sebas-chan, names and babies.

Hmmm… Babies with my color and Sebas-chan's face. What a cute handsome little baby we would make! Red would be happy to have a cute grandchild.

"Can you please stop it? It's disgusting!" Hahaha. His face is so entertaining. We fought again, with me continuing talking weird. I blame Madam Red for my knowledge on sappy romances.

As he leaned his face towards me, I knocked my forehead hard against his making him lose balance and release his foot on my weapon. I grinned and swung my death scythe on him. Well, at least I get to watch his cinematic record.

"Come, let me view a Cinematic Record peppered with dramatic memories!"

"Ho Ho Ho" What the?

"Wait. WAIT! Wait a moment! Who the hell are they?"

"That's because my life for the past year have been like this…"

Whoa. It sure is chaotic over there. Kind of feeling a bit of pity for him to deal with this on a daily basis.

Sigh. This sure has began to get boring. At least show me an interesting Cinematic Record!

He took off his blood soaked coat. What was he going to do with it?

"Let's end this with the next blow, Sebas-chan~!" I want my candy now!

…

"EH?" What the? His coat… is… stuck… on my chainsaw…

…

"EEEEHHHH?" NOOOO!

"Since that weapon gets it power from its rotation, it can be rendered useless simply by stopping it from rotating" he said while putting that damn smile on his face. "That tailed coat is made from the highest quality sheep wool. It will be very difficult for you to remove it once it is entangled inside"

DAMN YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS THING COST!

"The coat was actually provided for me by the master. That is why I was reluctant to use it, however… I guess I don't have a choice"

DAMN THAT BRAT! Why did he has to give the butler a sheep wooled cloak?

"Let me ask you something, Mr. Grell…" Oh man… "Can your Death God's Scythe still be used?" I'm in deep trouble aren't I?

The next few minutes were the most painful minutes in my life.

Ow. My face.

Wait… He's going to use my scythe…

"I shall send you on your way, using the toy you like so much" Smile

Oh crud.

XxXxX

Luckily I was saved. Unluckily, I was going to have be punished due to my rule breaking.

But did he really have to step on my head and drag me by my hair?

What did I ever do to him?

Well, except by that time that I accidently burned his clothes, dyed his hair pink, replaced his drink with laxative, unleashed cat nip all over him, replaced salt with sugar, accidentally bought him lingerie, replaced his clothes with pink frilly dressy, painted his face, put make up on him, made him lost his way in the Amazon Forest…

I don't know how this happened, but I turned him into a chicken once. For a whole month.

Ok, so he has his reasons.

_I really don't know how this chapter happened but Meh._

_Sorry if its confusing. You're not the only one._


	4. Safe

Dark Nation scanned the room of its occupants, silently assessing them for any kind of ill intent and threats to his master. They were on a party, one thrown by Shinra in celebration of the president's son birthday. He spotted the hidden guards, Turks, blending among the crowd, alert and vigilant. There was Reno near the buffet, flirting (and failing) to Cissnei who ignored him. He smelt Tseng patrolling in the shadows for sign of any snipers. Rude was standing close and Elena, posed as a rich woman, was with Rufus, his young master.

Security was definitely tight and it would be impossible to infiltrate for the reason that most of Shinra's finest Turks and SOLDIER Generals were here.

Dark Nation snapped into attention as he heard his young master calling his name, following to his side as his master walked up for a chat with the world's hero, Sephiroth.

Dark Nation couldn't put it but there was something strange about the man. Something sinister and dark. Sephiroth smelt like death and destruction, a soon to be calamity. It raised his hackles, instincts screaming to destroy the threat before it could harm his master. He had observed the man suspiciously, searching for signs yet days of observation led nothing out of ordinary opting him to decrease his stalking tendencies and keep an alert mind when encountering the general.

Rufus left the general and went off to greet the guests, Dark Nation following loyally by his side and Elena right beside him. Dark Nation purred as the woman scratched his ears, easing his stiff body as pleasure from the scratching overtook him. He always liked Elena. She has good fingers.

His ears perked up as he heard a small scuffle, unheard by human ears, before a grunt and a thud silence it. It would seem that the would-be-assassin had been spotted and taken down by the Turks.

Aside from that, the party was normal.

It soon ended at midnight, most guests returning to their luxurious homes. Rufus had rubbed his ears on their way to the mansion. As Rufus closed the door, he transformed.

A young man, two years younger than Rufus, stood at where the cat had been. Black hair fell in curls, framing his face and emphasizing the color of his emerald mako eyes. He shorter than the blonde, leaner and paler. All in all, he looked like a fae.

As soon as he transformed, hands cupped his cheek and a mouth claimed his possessively.

Hours later, one Harry James Potter curled closer to the warmth as he slept contentedly, safe and away from the abusive care of the Dursleys.

_**Note: Harry came to Gaia before he knows he was a wizard so sorry, no interaction with Remus and Sirius. Maybe :)**_


End file.
